peelfandomcom-20200213-history
28 July 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-07-28 ; Comments *Eight tracks from a new Fall live release are aired. *Charlie Rich died on 25 July: Peel plays a track in tribute. *JP mentions going to Manchester to record a TV programme called 'What The Magazines Say': who he made a "heartfelt apology" to "a top pop personality", ''(it turned out to be Damon Albarn). The show was broadcast the following afternoon at 12.45 on BBC2 (a summer replacement for 'What the Papers Say'). *Complete show available from the 500 Box. Selected tracks also available on Dat 087 (§) and Dat 089 (¶). Sessions *Bandulu, #2. Recorded 1995-06-22. No known commercial release. *Pussy Crush, #1 (rpt). Recorded 1994-09-27. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *DJ Fat Controller: 'In Complete Darkness 95 (Compilation 12"-Slipmatt Takes Control)' (Kickin) '@''' *Man Or Astro-Man?: 'Jetson's Theme (CD-Intravenous Television Continuum)' (One Louder) *Pussy Crush: 'Hesitatin' (Peel Session) *Peechees: 'Genuine Article (EP-Scented Gum)' (Lookout!) *Bandulu: 'Nought Response' (Peel Session) @''' *(trailer for Andy Kershaw show) *Blueboy: 'Dirty Mags (LP-Battery Point)' (Sarah) *East River Pipe: 'Sleeping With Tallboy (CD mini album-Even The Sun Was Afraid)' (Sarah) *Dream Team: 'Ja (12 inch)' (Joker) § *''Newsbeat'' *Silencer: 'Fear And Drinking (7")' (Earache) *Jerry Engler: 'Sputnik (LP-Universe Rocketin': 22 Outer Space R 'n' R Blasters)' (ORB) *Bandulu: 'Wha' Appen Peeel' (Peel Session) ¶ :(JP: 'It's been an exhausting day, really, because last night I went to one of the Promenade concerts at the Royal Albert Hall, first time I've been to one in about twenty years. It was all right, you know, I'd gone along at the invitation of a senior BBC person, there werer about twenty of us there. It was extraordinary: it was amazingly hot, as you might imagine in the Royal Albert Hall. And yet all of the other people who were there were all immaculately dressed, you know, mainly in white and things like this, and they seemed to be entirely undeterred by the heat: they all sat there looking as crisp as a lettuce while I was wearing a shirt. First of all, it had been in the washing machine next to our William's socks, I rather suspect, because as it got hot, as I got hot and the shirt got hot, this revolting kind of miasma rose up from it, and the smell was appalling, and anybody who met me and was speaking to me in the course of it must have thought, "This man has got serious problems of some sort or another". I sit there, and everybody else is crisp as a lettuce, and as fresh as you like, and I'm sitting there, and my shirt is like knotting itself about my body, and I can feel sweat running down the back of me neck into what little hair I've got and disappearing into my shirt, and my shirt is absolutely soaked, and everybody else remains as crisp as you like. The music is just about fine, I wish I could remember the man's name. There was a Russian man playing Rachmaninov's Third Piano Concerto: the only time for me that it came completely alive was when he was playing the kind of solo bits, you know. The orchestra just fine, a BBC Orchestra, but it was like Dick Dale when it got going. It was extraordinary. He was singing along with it....as he was thundering away at the piano.') Thankfully, Peel also wrote about attending this concert in the 1995-08-12 issue of Radio Times (reprinted in Olivetti Chronicles, p. 377-80, 2009 Corgi edition), mentions that he was invited by Liz Forgan, and that the soloist he forgot the name of was Grigory Sokolov. *Machine Gun TV: 'Sha La La (CD-TV Violence)' (Mimic) *Pussy Crush: 'Geek / Mindless' (Peel Session) *Subliminal: 'Big Up (12")' (Flex) ¶ *Fall: 'Glam Racket / Lost In Music / Mr. Pharmacist / Cloud Of Black (2xLP-The Twenty-Seven Points)' (Permanent) *King Tubby: 'Mankind Dub (LP-I Am The King Volume Two)' (Sprint) ¶ *Sally Skull: 'Deputy Bedellus (EP-The Tantivy Tracks EP)' (Vesuvius) *Isomise: 'The Intersection (12")' (Flagbearer) ¶ *Novocaine: 'Tension (7")' (Townhill) *''News'' *Pineapple Jack: 'Do That Dance! (12"-What I Want)' (Mokum) ¶ *Erkin Koray: 'Köprüden Geçti (Bridge Passed) (LP-Electric Türk)' (Xotic Mind Productions) *Pussy Crush: 'Grunk / I Wanna Lose Ya' (Peel Session) *Bandulu: 'Shenley' (Peel Session) ¶ '''# :(JP: "As I said, I spent much of the day on the train, travelling to Manchester from London and back again to London from Manchester, and reading the papers I saw an obituary for Charlie Rich. The first record that I ever bought by Charlie Rich, in fact I think the first record he ever released, was a song called Lonely Weekends, which I can sing in its entirety. I'll let him do that, though, instead of me.") *Charlie Rich: 'Lonely Weekends (CD-Lonely Weekends)' (Sun) *''John reads a fax that alerts him to the fact that the next record should have been I Came by the Thrush Puppies but is in fact Veronica by Blessed Ethel. However, he says he can detect no reference to Veronica in it. He is correct, Veronica is the b-side and he plays the a-side.'' *Blessed Ethel: 'Fat Star (7")' (2 Damn Loud) *Fall: 'A Past Gone Mad / Glasgow Advice / Middle Class Revolt / Bill Is Dead (2xLP-The Twenty-Seven Points)' (Permanent) *DJ Harmony: 'Serious (10"-Remixes Part 2)' (Moving Shadow) #''' Available on Mainly Peel Summer 1995. *Pussy Crush: 'Brain Dead' (Peel Session) *Smoothies: 'Little Nine (CD-Pickle)' (Southern) *Loop Guru: 'Yayli (EP-Possible Futures-Fourplay)' (North South) ¶ '''# *Trumans Water: 'Siski You Armiger (CD-Milktrain To Paydirt)' (Homestead) *Twilight Circus Dub Sound System: 'Sir Dub (CD-In Dub Vol. 1)' (M) Available on Mainly Peel Summer 1995. ¶ #''' *Headbutt: 'Muster Station (LP-Tiddles)' (Dirter Promotions) *Bandulu: 'Invisible Wall' (Peel Session) ¶ '''# *Esquivel: 'Third Man Theme (LP-Music From A Sparkling Planet)' (Bar/None) ¶ #''' *Bloodloss: 'Blowhole (10" LP-Ten Solid Rockin' Inches Of Rock Solid Rock)' (Sympathy For The Record Industry) '''# *Deadly D: 'Murder Yuh Blood (12"-Listen Dis)' (Flex) ¶ *Tracls marked @''' available on '''File b *Tracls marked ¶ available on File c *Tracls marked #''' available on '''File d File ;Name *a) CB084 + CB130 JP 1995-07-28 *b) Dat_087_JP-MIX_BBCR1- *c) Dat_089_JP-MIX_BBCR1- *d) 1995-06-xx-07-xx Peel Show LE235 ;Length *a) 03:00:11 *b) 04:04:01 (from 03:42:21 to end) *c) 03:58:37 (from start to 00:59:00) *d) 1:32:37 (to 25.58-54:57) ;Other *a) File created from CB084 & CB130 of the 500 Box. *b) & c) Many thanks to Max-dat. Dat 087 Dat 089 *d) Created from LE235 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel June July 1995 Lee Tape 235 ;Available *a) Mooo *b,c) Mooo *d) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:Max-dat Tapes